<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Shut Up And Kiss Me by SupraNatell (MrsFantashia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436531">Just Shut Up And Kiss Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/SupraNatell'>SupraNatell (MrsFantashia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Changes in Canical events, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/SupraNatell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being raped by Lord Voldemort, in the graveyard during the events of the Goblet of Fire, Harry is struggling with nightmares, and trying his best to raise the young daughter that became the result of that night.. Upon realizing that Harry and his daughter was in danger from Voldemort finding out about her. When Ron decides to get involved to spread a lie through a wizarding world to protect the two of them, his relationship with Harry could forever change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Shut Up And Kiss Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning there is underage child rape in this story along with, male preg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He gazes into the mirror, rubbing the extra weight around his middle trying to block out the memories of the events that took place in the graveyard about six months ago. He closed his eyes as they bum rush his mind anyway.  He felt sick as he watched Cedric die all over again, but the part that filled him with shame was the one that he had told nobody. He had made sure to leave certain events out of the story that he’d shared with everyone else.</p><p>Once more he heard Voldemort whispering into his ears, once more he felt the touch of his cold, dead hands, leaving goosebumps everywhere his hands touched. He felt bile rise into his throat as he relived it, the moment when Voldemort had forced off Harry’s pants and thrust his cold, bony cock into his anus.</p><p>The pain had been excruciating in more ways then one, with the scar on his forehead burning, and his anus feeling like it was being torn in two as Voldemort proceeded to rape him, mercilessly, while his death-eaters watched. </p><p>No humiliation could have been worst for Harry as he struggled not to scream as the wizard pumped into him with that cold bony stump he called a dick. When Voldemort was done, he had then handed Harry his wand and ordered him to bow, cause he wanted to make Harry’s death look merciful with a proper wizard’s dual. </p><p>When they cast their spells and their wands locked to each other, as all the ghosts of all the people close to Harry started to come out of the magical thread between their wands.</p><p>These ghosts gave Harry the chance he needed to get back to that port key with Cedric, and get back to Hogwarts.</p><p>Harry had been in shock, and had been forced to recount the story of what had happened twice, he had in shame and skipped over the rape, worried they’d look at him with disgust. </p><p>All during the rest of the six months of school everyone had kinda side stepped around Harry, treating him like he was fragile and could break any moment. Teachers told Harry not to worry about the homework, and to worry about taking care of himself at the moment. Severus had assigned the class the assignment of making a certain potion, but then looking at Harry told him that given the circumstances, he could just write a five hundred word report on the potion in own words instead.</p><p>“Otherwise in your state, you’d be liable to cause a disaster that would require some explaining to a bunch of muggles.” He had sneered.</p><p>But Harry knew that like everyone else, he was actually in his own way trying to be nice. But despite what the teachers had told Harry, he had done all the assigned Homeworks anyway. He had needed the destractions to try and keep his mind off things.</p><p>Harry had hated the way everyone had been treating him, but the shock of that other night had caused Harry to go mute, after he had recounted everything that had happened, the next morning he had been unable to find his voice.</p><p>Madam Pomphrey had told everyone that it was a side effect of the trauma Harry had seen that night, now that the shock had started to wear off enough for his brain to process the things that had happened.  </p><p>When Harry had returned to Pomphrey feeling sick and more tired than usual, she had done a few tests on Harry, and told him that he was a pregnant. </p><p>The news had made Harry very nauseous, not only had he been humiliated in front of Voldemort’s Death-eaters but now, Harry would be forced to carry and birth his child. This child would be a lasting memory of what had happened to him that night.   </p><p>Harry had felt resentment towards the tiny being when she had first told him.</p><p>But then just a couple days ago, alone in his room late at night, he had set a belt in his mouth to restrict any sound from coming from his mouth, he lay in his bed and gave birth to the beautiful baby girl. He had then removed the belt from his mouth, and held her close for the first time. She was beautiful. She was born with a bright red hair color, and had green eyes. </p><p>A soft whimper, whine pulled Harry from his thoughts. Harry had bought a bassinet with the magic ability to enlarge as the baby grew, from Hogsmaede after finding out he was pregnant. He had wanted something that was easy to hide in the closet in case his family ever came in. </p><p>He was sure his uncle would demand for his daughter to be taken to an orphanage if she were discovered before he could thing of a way to convince him to let her stay. </p><p>Walking over to the bassinet he lifts the baby into his arms.</p><p>“Hi, there Ava, daddy will have a bottle ready in just a moment.” He coos gently.</p><p>Thankful that the Dursley’s were gone to go get some reward they had supposedly won on the radio.</p><p>Harry lay the baby back into her bed, and grabs the bottle and formula and started to head downstairs when he heard something crash downstairs.</p><p>Freezing in his steps he felt his chest start to hammer, it was much to soon for them to be back already. Fearing death eaters he pulled out his wand, and cautiously headed downstairs making sure to shut the door behind him, the bottle and formula still in one arm and his wand in the other.</p><p>He was praying to Merlin that Ava wouldn’t start crying, as he made his way into the kitchen, to find himself face to face with a few people two of which were recognizable.</p><p>“Professor Lupin? Moody?” He placed a hand to his chest feeling a bit relieved. But then Moody says</p><p> “How do we know for sure that it’s him?”</p><p>Remus stepped forward and asked Harry “When you cast your Patronus charm that night y'all used the time turner, what did you see across the lake?” </p><p>Harry took a deep breath  “I saw a stag, and I thought I had seen my father.” </p><p>Remus nods “It’s him.”</p><p>Harry could hear Ava upstairs starting to fuss, and he anxious to get the formula made and her fed. But he couldn’t help asking</p><p>“So what are y'all doing here?” Harry asked.</p><p>“We are your escorts. So we need you to go pack your things.” Moody tells Harry.</p><p>“Okay but first I have something I have to take care of, then I can pack.” He responded continuing on to the sink and made the bottle.</p><p>Turning a smile to Remus and the others.</p><p>“Who wants to meet a very special someone, and she will have to come with me, cause I refuse to leave her here with them, and they really have no idea she exists. Also can I get a bit of help packing? I’m a little weak myself, and might be slow at it.” Harry admits.</p><p>Tonks and Remus look at each other concerned “Harry why are you weak? And who is this special someone?” </p><p>Harry continued upstairs beckoning them to follow him. He walks slowly, his body still hurt a lot from giving birth to Ava but he had been just pushing through it to take care of Ava so she wouldn’t cry and alert Vernon to her existence. </p><p>Upstairs Harry goes to the bassinet and pulls Ava into his arms, and sits on the bed. Positioning her in his arms he offers her the body, and watched with a mixture of love and awe as she suckles at the bottle.</p><p>“This little girl is Ava Lily Potter, she is my daughter, please don’t ask about her other parent, I really don’t want to relive that.” He tells them.</p><p>“But she’s why I’m weak, I just had her a few days ago, and I was alone during the ordeal. Vernon knows nothing about her, muggles don’t know about wizards being about to have a kid since muggle boys can’t. If they discover her I’m almost sure he’d demand for her to go to an orphanage, and I can’t allow that.  Voldemort would be able to find her and use her against me or worst turn her into one of his Death eaters.” Harry explains.</p><p>Tonks helps Harry pack both his and her stuff into a bag, making sure to grab all the canisters of formula, and with her wand they sent the bassinet and all the heavy stuff ahead of them to their destination.</p><p>Harry settled the baby into a baby basket and slid the handles onto the broomstick. As they flew upwards Harry kept the broom as steady as possible to keep her from falling out of the basket. Thankful there were people under him if she fell hopefully one of them would be able to catch her.</p><p>But with a lot of luck, they made it to their destination, and he lowered himself to the ground and Tonks pulls the basket off the broom so he could land.</p><p>Clutching her close once more, he was started when they stood between two houses and a piece of paper was shoved in front of his nose.<br/>
‘Number 12 Grimwauld place.’ was what it read.</p><p>Instantly a house pushed these other two houses apart, nobody noticing anything.</p><p>Ushered inside she finds Molly in the hallway.</p><p>“Hey, Harry dear, Ron and Hermione are upstairs.” She says warmly. Looking curiously at the bundle Harry held.</p><p>Nodding Harry wandered upstairs.</p><p>He stood outside the door for several minutes, he was nervous, worried about how they would react when they learned that at the age of only fifteen, Harry was a father to a baby. Would they ask questions that would be hard to answer?</p><p>Finally taking a deep breath he pushed the door open and slides in.</p><p>“Harry, its so nice to see you mate,” Ron greets.</p><p>Ava who had fallen asleep during the flight, slowly starts to wake.</p><p>“What on earth is that?” Hermione asked as she hears Ava making little noises.</p><p>The twins and Ginny both appear in the room just as Harry takes a deep breath.</p><p>“This is Ava, she’s my daughter. There was more to the story of what happened in that graveyard then what I told everyone, I was just so ashamed of it all that I left a piece of it out. Please don’t tell the adults, but Voldemort..he..he..raped me. Ava is the product of that awful night.” Harry couldn’t look any of them in the face as he worried about how they would judge him.</p><p>When Harry finally got the courage to look up, he sees Ron and Hermione are both mad. Harry felt his heart hammer.</p><p>But then heard Ron say “That bastard, Harry I wish you could have told us sooner, I know what happened has left some damage on you, but we could have helped and supported you. Now we need a way to keep the adults from finding out that this child is You Know Whos. If they find out then He finds out.” Then glancing at Ava’s red hair, Ron grinned.</p><p>“Tell them the baby is mine!” Ron tells Harry. </p><p>“Lets pretend that you and I are dating, and that we got a bit carried away one night and that Ava was the result.” Ron says.</p><p>Harry looked at Ron surprised. </p><p>“Ron you would really pretend to be gay? Just to say the baby is yours?” </p><p>Ronald laughs “Nope, my whole family already knows I’m gay, the only lie were selling is that you and I are together and accidentally made a baby, I will help you take care of this little girl.”<br/>
The twins glance at each other, and Harry noticed Ginny making an O shape with her mouth as if she’d suddenly understand the answer to a question.</p><p>“Oooh, so that’s why you were never interested in me!” Ginny says to Harry. </p><p>Harry nodded “Yeah, it’s because I’m gay.”</p><p>Fred and George look between Ron and Harry.</p><p>“Ron are you sure you want to do something like that?” Fred asked.</p><p>“Yeah you know how Dad is.” George adds in.</p><p>Ron blushed </p><p>“Oh right I forgot.” </p><p>“My Dad is old fashioned, if I tell him that Ava’s mine, then he will insist on you and me getting married, so that Ava can have both parents. 	If it would protect you, I’d marry you in a heart beat, but I’m sure you wouldn’t..” Ron continued his face growing redder by the minute.</p><p>Harry laughs “Ron if you really are sure about this, you’d be sacrificing a lot by doing that, surely you’d rather find a better guy..” </p><p>Ron shook his head “Are you kidding me Harry? Your a pretty handsome bloke, and a great guy to boot, what gay guy wouldn’t want you? And to become this little girl’s second father? That would also be pretty cool.”</p><p>Harry smirked “Ron?”</p><p>“Yea?” Ron responds.</p><p>“Just shut up and kiss me.” Harry says softly.</p><p>Ron stepped forward even in front of his sister and brothers and kisses Harry, brushing his lips over his. Both their eyes widen in surprise as they both realize that the kiss actually felt good. They were still kissing each other when the door slide open, making the two spring apart guiltily.</p><p>Standing there staring at them both was Molly. </p><p>“I was just coming up here to tell you guys that dinner was ready.”  </p><p>Her eyes were moving between Ron and Harry, noting that Harry was blushing crazily.</p><p>“Yes, Mame, be right down.” Harry responded.</p><p>He turns and lifted Ava from her bassinet, stops to grab a bottle, a jar of formula, and heads downstairs following Molly.</p><p>Behind her Ron asked softly “Can I hold her? Or maybe I can fix the formula for you?”  </p><p>Harry paused calculatingly. </p><p>It really was hard to prepare a bottle with a screaming, wiggling newborn in his hands. He was weighing which to allow Ron to do, besides if Ron was going to pretend to be her second father then letting Ron help would possible help sell the lie.</p><p>Harry shows Ron how to hold Ava, and hands the baby over to him. Harry was well aware of Sirius’ eyes on them but at the moment,  he was more concerned about feeding his daughter.</p><p>“Um Harry? I think Ava exploded.” Ron tells him with a look on his face.</p><p>Bottle in hand he turned just as the smell hit Harry’s nose.</p><p>“Here, maybe you can help me with the formula while I go change her real fast.” Harry suggested. </p><p>Switching with him.</p><p>“Oh and Ron, run the bottle under the faucet to get it warm, but make sure it’s not to hot.” Harry explained to him.</p><p>Carrying the baby, Harry hurried back upstairs.</p><p>“Oooh, your a little stinky baby, lets get that taken care of.” He coos at her as he pulling the diaper off and wiping her bottom clean.</p><p>“What on earth have you been eating, that’s some funky stink.” He jokes as he puts a clean diaper on her and powdered her bum.</p><p>Throwing away the soiled diaper, he washed his hands and hurries back down as Ava scrunches up her nose, screaming her hunger to the world.</p><p>As he enters the kitchen, Ron tossed Harry the bottle, testing it on his arm he nods and offers it to Ava. She eagerly latches on, Harry breathed throwing a grin a Ron. </p><p>The two of them sit at the table, Harry holds the bottle for Ava, and turns attention to the Adults at the table.</p><p>“Hey, Sirius.” He greets his godfather.</p><p>“Harry, who is this little gem of a baby?” Sirius asked.</p><p>Swallowing Harry responds “This is Ava Lily Potter, my daughter.” </p><p>Sirius choked a moment “You’re fifteen and already you have a daughter?”</p><p>“Yes, it wasn’t planned but was born just a couple days ago.” Harry explained.</p><p>“So who is the mother?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“There was no mother, you see I gave birth to her myself, you see she doesn’t have mom, instead she has two fathers.”</p><p>“yeah, I have heard of that happening between gay couples.” Remus responded.</p><p>Harry nods “Before it happened, I honestly had no idea it was even a possibility, until I went to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomphrey told me I was pregnant. She literally had to explain to me about how the bodies of wizards are very different from that of muggle men.”</p><p>“So who is Ava’s second father?” Remus asked.</p><p>Harry blushed and starts to say what had been rehearsed but it was catching in his throat, he was having a hard time with letting Ron commit to such a thing. </p><p>“It’s mine.” Ron spoke up.</p><p>“we had no idea that wizards can get pregnant, and one night we got a little carried away with some fire whiskey that someone brought in, and we ended up in bed. Next thing we knew Harry’s pregnant and now we have little Ava.” Ron responded.</p><p>Harry was shocked at how easily Ron was taking the credit, but managed to cover it up, by nodding.</p><p> “He’s telling the truth, Ron is in fact the second father to Ava.” </p><p>Harry noticed Arthur choking on his stew.</p><p>“I hope you two are planning on being responsible about the whole thing, even though you didn’t know this could happen, the fact that it did..I hope I taught my son’s well.” Arthur interjects.</p><p>Ron glanced his father’s way.</p><p>“yes sir, Harry and I have already been discussing that, we just kind wanted to wait till we graduated, but we are planning to get hitched.”</p><p>Arthur perched his lips.</p><p>“That’s not how this works boys, the moment the act caused this baby to be born is when y'all should have been hitched. Now this means I will be expecting you two to get hitched like now, as in as soon as possible, a child needs both parents, what kind of example are y'all setting for her?” He points out.</p><p>Harry and Ron look to each other nervously. </p><p>But shrugged “Okay, I can live with that.” Ron responds.</p><p>“Me too.” Harry agreed.</p><p>Sirius was looking between Arthur and the boys not looking happy with the fact that Arthur was talking Harry into such an early commitment so Ron looked to Harry and whispers.</p><p>“I mean whats two years earlier when I already know that I want to be with them.”</p><p>Harry understanding what Ron was up to nods. </p><p>“You’re right Ron, honestly I’d do it sooner if it wasn’t for us needing to make the arrangements.” Harry teased.</p><p>“For now how about helping our daughter to her bed?” Harry suggested handing the baby over to him.</p><p>Taking her into his arms Ron disappeared upstairs to put the baby to bed.</p><p>“So uh, Sirius, I was wondering..” Harry started.</p><p>“Wondering what?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“Would you be interested...if by some miracle I don’t get expelled this year, would you be interested in babysitting Ava, while Ron and I are away at school?” Harry asked casually.</p><p>Harry watched Sirius eyes light up at the idea, and Harry knew he’d guessed right. Babysitting Ava would keep her safe from voldemort and help Sirius not feel so lonely.</p><p>“Sure thing Harry.” Sirius agreed.</p><p>“Well you know Harry, I could have done that too.” Molly points out to Harry.</p><p>“I know Mrs. Weasley, the thing is...I don’t want the wizarding world to know she exists right now..with Voldemort running a muck..I’m just worried if he finds out about her he could find away to take her and use her against me.” Harry explains.</p><p>“Besides, Sirius here is going to be here all alone most of the time, and Ava would be able to keep him company. So I’d take care of two people at the same time.” Harry adds.</p><p>He watched Sirius throw him a grateful look as Molly mulls over what Harry was saying. “I understand Harry, if she was with me it would be at the Burrow.”</p><p>“I just feel that this house Is the safest place for her other than Hogwarts.”Harry explained.</p><p>“So Harry, since Dad wants us to you know before we go back to school, when do you think we should schedule it?” Ron asked.</p><p>“I actually know the perfect time to work it in.” Harry responds.</p><p>“oh? When?” Ron asked perplexed.</p><p>“Well I was thinking we could get it done by the Minister Of Magical Marriages, whose office is at the Ministry of Magic, so why not schedule it for the same day as my hearing we can do it as soon as the hearing is over.?”</p><p>Arthur overhearing the conversation “That is a wonderful idea Harry, I will talk to Farley when I get in to work tomorrow. He and I have lunch together sometimes.”</p><p>Ron starts to notice that Harry was looking tired, and remembering that he had just given birth recently, stood and goes over to Harry.</p><p>“You young man, need to get upstairs to bed and rest, I am officially putting you on total bed rest until the night of the hearing, I will take care of Ava, and anything else needing done for you, and I will start bringing your meals upstairs to you.”  Ron announces. </p><p>“Ok, Ron.” Harry responds sleepily.</p><p>Ron helped Harry upstairs and actually tucks him in, kisses his forehead, and checks on Ava before going about getting ready for the night himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>